


Invisible Disability

by gooseberry9811



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!IV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseberry9811/pseuds/gooseberry9811
Summary: ·原则背景abo ，个人解读严重，十分我流，角色缺损，粗口，注意避雷1-2P 凌IV3P IIIxIV if
Relationships: III | Michael Arclight/IV | Thomas Arclight, Thomas Arclight/Kamishiro Ryouga





	1. Chapter 1

IV在见到公共浴室之前从不觉得自己是被娇惯着长大的。诚然，他家境优渥，尚对某个家庭成员的缺位和注定缺少关注的中间子身份无甚意识，生日礼物甚至能收到宠物——不是那种捡来的便宜猫狗，缩在纸箱里，发着抖打量兴奋的孩童。他的礼物带着血统证明书，跳下父亲香槟色的轿车，在花园里热情地扑向他；IV对这团白色长毛一见钟情。

然而，他自认优渥和娇惯是有着不同的，后者更适用于他的兄弟们：克里斯拘泥礼节，米歇尔一碰就哭。至于父亲，IV那时仍同敬称一起保留着对他的憧憬，却也开始在被说教时心生不耐。

只有他——托马斯，是这个家庭唯一的小男子汉，领着白犬奔走在街道探险，皮肤在阳光下闪着顽皮健康的麦色光泽。锦缎和骨瓷茶杯留给兄弟父亲吧，他只要偷两块曲奇的权利就够了。谁猜得到他后来竟真的落到了想吃曲奇得靠偷的田地呢。

孤儿院的经历乏善可陈，能用而使用体验极差，不至于让你曝尸街头却也不让你过得舒坦。他和神代兄妹加游马玩弯手指，复过仇的弯，死过的弯，住过孤儿院的弯，死过兄弟姐妹的弯。游马五指朝天叹气说我可算知道什么叫损人不利己，IV翻着白眼想我也知道了怎么每次和他们两个聊天都聊不下去，敢情共同话题全在地雷区。他直觉神代兄妹在孤儿院混得也不怎么样。也。

不怎么样的混法大抵都是相似的，IV第一次从禁闭室里出来的时候问米歇尔，你怎么不哭？男孩整宿没睡，此刻 脸色铁青，被问得莫名其妙，又不好意思直言明明就是托马斯哥哥揪着爱哭这点当初可劲嘲笑自己，只好嗫喏道没什么好哭的。IV拍拍他肩膀再摸摸男孩头，发旋抵着掌心，他回忆了一晚上克里斯和父亲是怎么安慰人的，觉得这么做的自己真是哥哥爆了。我不会再笑你了，永远不会，他保证得庄重而自信，却在看到眼泪掉落的瞬间还是慌了手脚。

禁闭室不是问题，会让他进禁闭室的那群孤儿院原住民不是问题，不，从来不是。他有自信当个让弟弟想哭就哭的哥哥。他本就是米歇尔的哥哥，只不过如今不再是某个人的儿子某个人的弟弟。

公共浴室是，不同的，挨着地狱第一层的limbo，矮灌木下的兽夹，异世界的怪物，张着漆黑的嘴等孤儿院的修女将两个孩子投入其中。米歇尔攥着他的衣角向里面望，他喉咙发紧，拉住弟弟的手臂生怕他落进去，原先包裹着他们的震惊和悲伤，温柔地将他们隔绝出世界的非现实感，此刻倏然击碎，落进了散着异味的水沟。

他和米歇尔将在那几根被垢遮成灰色的水管下面逐渐忘记自家浴缸锃亮的黄铜把手，忘记吹泡泡比赛，能裹住全身的大毛巾和蹲在门外乱叫的白犬。水管没装莲蓬头，打在身体上的水柱将把这些记忆甩出去，再涂上硫磺皂阻绝追溯，拿它洗过的头发粘结在一起，味道经久不散，以至于多年后凌牙突发奇想问他，如果腺体还在信息素会是什么味道，IV的鼻尖第一个飘过的就是硫磺气味。

和地狱倒也合衬，对方咧开嘴笑着说。这答案是极大取悦了他的。

修女拍开墙壁上摇摇欲坠的开关，灯管嗡鸣了几秒后爆出惨白的光，给他指明地上褐色污迹和裂缝。他是勇士，是男子汉，是米歇尔如今仅剩的哥哥，他无畏地踏出第一步却被喊住。修女指向了门口的矮柜，眼神瞥向他的短靴。

在意识到自己将赤足踏进去的瞬间，他恶心得蜷起了脚趾。

数年后IV躺在这块地上迎来分化，情热蜿蜒缠绕住他的身子，再用冰凉的长信吻遍内里。他盯着瓷砖间黑色的缝隙几欲作呕，将手伸向下身却不得欲念要领。他偷着翻过藏在阅读室书柜顶层的低俗杂志，封面画着白鱼般交缠的肉体，里边初次发情的omega哭泣着渴求被贯穿被占有。他那时读得面红耳赤，现在只想用这两年学会最不堪的语句痛骂作者全家：谁说omega发情期脑子里只有alpha那根屌的？

白鱼张着嘴搁浅在瓷砖上渴水，而他满心想着此刻正守着浴室门的米歇尔。我那梦里呢喃着父亲和克里斯兄长的弟弟啊，如何让你明白，让单身未成年的alpha独自抚养一个omega，至今杳无音信的父亲乘着圣诞雪橇敲开孤儿院的窗，他拒绝每个想来收养个omega儿子但不带拖油瓶的家庭，哪一个的可能性都叫人发笑的渺茫。他宁可自己去想身体下这块瓷砖沾过多少脏污，去想某个素未谋面的alpha，也好过去想此刻和他隔着一层门板的弟弟咬着嘴唇忍眼泪的样子；那是掴在他脸上的一巴掌，把他的誓言决心打成了痴心妄想。

又过了一年多轮到米歇尔遭这趟罪，他才恍然大悟原来老子那时候想的还是没离开alpha，生活真他娘是处处有幽默。

米歇尔的分化还包含了床，被褥和成年人的指导。他那会儿在会客室擦窗框，消息的传播环节从来就是米诺陶的迷宫，毛线到IV手里已经成了米歇尔得了肺炎。他扔了抹布，揣着午饭发的橘子摸到医务室的窗翻进去，握住米歇尔伸过来的手，高热得令人怀疑是否迟早会将房间里仅存氧气蒸发殆尽，甚至闻起来都有冬日壁炉里杉木燃烧所散发出的馥香，他的弟弟迷瞪着开口，声音沙哑，木材上未晒干的枝条火星爆起劈啪作响：你怎么在这儿，修女说分化期谁都不让进的。

IV才后知后觉那是信息素的味道。阳光穿过窗帘翩跹于床头柜上，灰尘在排打鹅毛被时逃出生天，午后三时的蜂蜜吐司，白犬，水珠；他的弟弟作为米歇尔时闻起来着实不赖，作为Ⅲ时却让他很难不心生厌烦。于他而言分化的作用也仅止于气味。IV撇撇嘴拿起床头的病历：怕不是烧傻了，忘了你哥我现在连你分化成了什么性别都闻不出。

哦，他的兄弟都是alpha。

既然并非肺炎，便也不用担心传染，IV剥开橘子同米歇尔分，橙色气味沁着清甜，吃完掀开被子一角爬上床，处分训斥，都得等这觉结束再去烦心。火球往旁边挪了挪，眼皮都闭上了还哼哼唧唧地问：托马斯哥哥的第二性别呢？当初说好了等我分化就告诉我的。

IV把被子拉过两人头顶：有什么好好奇的，omega罢了。停，闭眼，你敢说以后要作为alpha保护我之类的屁话我就揍你。现在，睡觉。

风言风语里米歇尔的第二性征因着中性的长相和温柔性格一早钦定是个omega，打量他的视线多少夹杂了少年的亵玩意味。IV听了一笑置之，他的兄弟皮相之下是根什么难屈脊梁他最清楚，真分化成了omega也不会就此矮他人一头。且还回到那间公共浴室，俯视那运气稍差的少年人，趴伏着的身体把地砖捂热，十指早就放弃杯水车薪的抚慰，转抓向地面，扣下了瓷砖边缘的碎片握在手心。疼痛换来短暂的上浮。

IV本是逃了周日上午的礼拜，想来冲个凉缓缓这几日身体的虚热。乖孩子米歇尔被他唆使着装了病，神不能解决他们的问题，那双绿眼睛早就不会虔信地仰视刑具了。

克里斯还要一年才成年，谁知道他能不能在这么点时间里找到个可以换监护权的标记，米歇尔分化至少还要大半年。再过三个月他就要定期迎接发情期，孤儿院能给他几次抑制剂？两次？三次？然后劝他快找个伴侣找个家庭。可能不是劝。可能不会劝。他从没在这里见omega呆超过半年。IV视线漠然地扫过小腹，皮肤勾出肋骨的形状，这下面正在逐渐形成的生殖腔会给他一间独立卧室，和别人错开的洗澡时间，以及饭后额外的一个苹果。他忍不住攥紧了手,碎片划破手心，视线被牵向伤口。最多半个小时后，修女就会带着孩子们回来，白鸽会跟在他们身后宣布一个喜讯。

他有三个月。他有三十分钟。他有个弟弟有个被剥夺了监护权的哥哥有个下落不明的父亲。他是一个麻烦。他有一个念头。

他的手上握着不知被几百几千个孩子赤足踩过的瓷砖的碎片，嶙峋切口刚贴上后颈那处敏感的肌肤，针刺般的疼痛与酥麻便蔓延开来，他不在乎，因业已预见接下来自己将痛不欲生。握着碎片的双手颤抖如痉挛，只得松开左手去按住右手手腕，迭代的感觉委实奇妙，IV难以判明到底哪只手更能体现自己的意志。

闪电击中了他，斧头劈中了他，他从火中落到深涧，昏迷在米歇尔湿润的翠绿双眸中，醒来在医院致盲的白色里。修女委婉地告诉他,获得一个标记将需要很多很多的祷告，而世间知晓他信息素味道的只有那天上的父。不幸的意外，他们的定义如此轻易地为IV免去后续烦扰，因为没有疯子会毁了自己的腺体，的确没有，他百分之百清醒。

他后来同凌牙主动坦白——交往两个月连男朋友什么第二性别都不知道，多坑害未成年人啊——，斟词酌句，仔细剔去狼狈，再裹上轻描淡写的包装纸，才发现这是人生17年他唯一干过的明白事，往前纯洁无知，往后一摊烂账。亚伯拉罕把黑羊拉上祭坛，磨完刀却嫌这黑毛不是天生。黑羊染又染不回去，杀身也成不了仁，真真是上下不得。

小他三岁的男友坐在沙发另一端，听到这里凑过来啄吻他，脸上还记得摆出副不情愿的表情。你疯了，每吻一次他便低声重复，你那时就已经疯了。IV张开双臂把他的地狱拢在怀中：我的疯狂是从遇见你开始的。这话说得缠绵悱恻，只有彼此明白并非情话。

还没分化的初中生，妹妹正在医院沉睡，曾经纯洁无知，羊毛雪白，前途无量，直到世界在脚下失重，当头泼下没来由的恶意，将他抛向刀山火海，抽走氧气与爱，可他手里连一块瓷砖碎片都没有。穷途末路。IV站在那里看男孩做最后的挣扎辩解，结局太过注定，他演得心不在焉，忘记皱眉和惊诧，男孩瞪过来的时候还给了个服务性微笑。天知道他有多希望自己当初把碎片留下，那么他便可以将它丢给对方，好让男孩冲过来割断他的喉咙。他想想这景象便头晕目眩，和那年冬天孤儿院终于肯拨出款项重铺面目可憎的浴室地板，他赤脚踩上奶白瓷砖时如出一辙。

赛后采访，有心人拿出粉丝排的全勤出赛表，想拿他第二性别做文章。IV不过是大方承认到有个事故的地步，主持人就尴尬地换了个话题。没关系，我的粉丝想知道什么都可以。他面上不显心里冷笑，有些东西不用手术就永永远远地没了，你让我去哪里开张证明，证明那些丢的碎的扭曲的都曾是好的美的自己的。

昨日的男孩而今状似乖顺地窝在他怀里，与他额头相抵，手指抚过右眼周的疤痕，闷声问那岂不是没法标记他，声音里少年人的电流仍是没能藏住。IV点头又摇头。一排牙印，信息素互搏，生殖腔内射成结，很不幸以上粉丝服务统统没有。但是我爱不及恨的情人啊，何不试试别种标记方法？

凌牙挑了个意想不到的理解方式，鼻息陡然变粗，视线锐利沉重。鲨鱼露出了尖牙。他失笑，拍开正试探地伸向衣服下摆的手，不顾那少年人皱起的眉头，坐直了身开口调笑：先分化了再来下一步吧，初中生。不出所料看到凌牙嘴角抿紧，那是他要发火的前兆。

IV当然明白如何止息那从海里生出的火，少年人明晰好懂，服个软总没错，但他偏要扔下火柴点燃油井，再亲身跳下一同烧个火光冲天。神代凌牙有时候吵不下去了，耐着性子问你到底什么毛病，就不能好好说话吗。IV弯腰捡茶杯碎片，半晌，抬头反 问，凌牙你平时怎么叫我的？

少年窝着火咬牙切齿叫了声IV。

那不就结了。神代凌牙只认识IV，IV的人际交往关系只有德国新电影般的施虐与受虐。是有个男孩懂得讨人喜欢。可他叫托马斯，神代凌牙不认识他，他也不在这儿。哦，倒还是有个决斗冠军IV，但决斗冠军不操粉的，您要不请回吧。

拿全国大赛的事出来说总是一戳一个准，那伤口是淌着脓好不了的。凌牙气笑了，甩了外套就拉着他往卧室走：你搞搞清楚是谁操谁。真把人摔上了床，IV拉着张脸躺得四仰八叉反而让人下不去手，凌牙骑在他腰上，想要把人偶摔出个缺口好拽出里面的灵魂看看，是否真和外表一般骇人，于是俯下身咬他的后颈，咬得发狠，尖齿刺进去带着种盖棺定论的气势。IV搂着少年劲瘦的腰身叹气，那就是块皮，再咬也留不下什么天长地久，纯粹互相折磨。

下次还是吵，吵来吵去伤人的刀也就那几把。后来全国大赛这把杀手锏IV终于不用了，因为和叫巴利安的伤口比起来，别的都相形见绌。可还真是承了自己吉言，日后果然再次生死以决，恋爱谈到这份上不说绝后至少也是空前了。纳修低头问躺在废墟上的他，你死我手上两次，算不算标记？

IV摇摇头：不算，还得你死我手上两次才算，我地狱等你，你快点下来准备再死个两次。

他的爱人年轻又苍老，诸多苦难加之于身，生活要将他摆出个殉道者的姿态，他带上荆棘冠，一脚踹翻了圣杯夺路而逃。我恳求你，恨我，眼中只盛下我给你的鞭挞，哪怕他人曾夺走过更多，我全部的恶毒都会予你以作回报；拉我一把，让我不至于沦落天堂。

你不知道在你出现之前世界有多么糟糕。他和V天天恨不能将对方打得头破血流，谁让他在还是克里斯的时候就那么蠢，关心着弟弟的愚蠢兄长，报喜不报忧，寄来的信里只写舒心事。前途绝望后路空悬，舒心事除了天城兄弟哪还寻得到第二件。于是，他坐在菲卡博士的书桌前，用欢快的笔触写下如何教那做哥哥的决斗，写得满怀深情不合时宜，“他也养了狗，只不过是机械的，用来照顾弟弟；我有时看着他们，会觉得自己多了两个弟弟。”也许残忍潜藏在阿克雷德家族的基因里，不然为何墨水在句尾洇出迟疑，最终却还是没有将之划去。

IV原以为再见到克里斯时会感到陌生。是的，他的哥哥又长高了些，无暇打理的长发凌乱散在背后，细纹过早爬上了脸庞，语尾绷紧而压抑。可V的背脊挺直，目光理智，思考的时候右手捂住下巴，信息素在周身拢出沙漠的良夜，寡淡平和得令IV烦躁。

于是他提天城兄弟，提V寄去的那些信件，循着模糊的记忆大声背诵，看V的表情像被人兜头揍了一拳，仓皇狼狈，怒不可遏。你看，他甚至找到了专属的深渊，幸运的家伙。而IV只是个还未作恶的恶人。

若托隆还是当初的父亲，他定能看出端倪：你怨憎V远超想象，只因曾依恋克里斯胜过意识。现在托隆是托隆，克里斯是V，和解遥遥无期。无人期待和解。

所以你该理解你们兄妹的出现是多么意义非凡了吧，知道有个人正全心恨着自己，世界都变得糟透得好。

那么冷谈也就是理所当然的了。既然拯救世界的少年将你拖出黑河，何苦再回去和仇人借交往之名行折磨之实，这仇人名号后头还得加个之一。IV这般解释给电话那头的璃绪，对方的声音分解成电波信号再还原：你最大的毛病就是知道自己有病。

IV耸耸肩不予回答，对面没有就此放过：礼拜五我要去同学家留宿，听明白了吗？要分也给我当面说清楚。她不等回复便挂断电话，算准了IV无法拒绝。

习惯性地挑了上课时间，拿钥匙开了门径自走进客厅（不请而来是他惹怒对方的主要手段之一），IV看着沙发上的凌牙，一时竟失语。茶几上的药物和满屋子的气味，他当然不会迟钝到以为对方病假在家换了空气清新剂。

相顾无言，彼此都清楚，那些问题没有一个是能靠谈话解决的。凌牙垂着眼睛老神在在，他看起来已经退了热度，分化已然结束，只是精神不佳。IV将大部分的注意力分给嗅觉，咸涩，末梢泛着苦意，原初的母亲，劈开陆地的桥梁，多少有些意料之中的失望，他踟躇着向前迈开步，站定在沙发前。 

凌牙抬头望过来，眼神年轻又苍老，然后张开了双臂。

信息素于他而言不过是不同种类的香水，但此刻他溃不成军，跌进拥抱，只因意识到一个事实：我正被包围。不是别人，不是其他人，是我的地狱，我的深渊，我的罪孽向我伸出了手。IV抬手环住对方肩膀，一如曾经无数次的身体相贴，只不过而今立场倒转，他不再是施与的年长者。

凌牙冰冷的手指擦过他的后颈，温暖的嘴唇靠向他的胸口，在这两个器官之中本应至少有一个能让问题简单明了。多少齿痕曾切进那块皮肉，妄想留下个一劳永逸的伤疤，好把彼此从折磨的不确定性里赦免。IV向后仰起头，蜜色的皮肤盛情邀请，脆弱的弧度轻柔挑动欲念，煽情总是不嫌过多，性与虐本为一体。

凌牙咬着IV的耳朵低语，你不想问问我分化成了哪个吗。他知道自己是明知故问，语尾凝成肯定的顿点。他知道IV没有选择的权利。

西西弗斯推动巨石，疼痛的吻落在后颈，谁能断言他们不是正身处幸福之中？巨石滚落滚落滚落总是滚落谷底，他的爱人有座王国沉于深海，海水压下来连硫磺火都能熄灭；那国王站在废墟上告白：神代凌牙确实死在IV的手里两次——现在，请赐他第三次的死亡。

于是IV便跳了下去，姿态不够献身，疯狂堪堪够格，话语刚出口便被巨浪打碎成气泡与细沫，反方向朝着海面狂奔而去，铁锈味的吻渡来氧气；他眼眶干涩，神智明晰，只是颤抖滚烫如身陷热潮，向虚空探出手摸索一块瓷砖碎片，却被海流穿过五指，扼着他沉向更深处。

他要去和爱人共赴一场重生。

Fin


	2. 可视线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家都有易感期的随便开车设定。

爱人啊，何不就此将我占有？

啊哈。IV刚把家门打开条缝就碰地关上。有人要倒霉了。  


屋内仿佛正在发生一场小型海啸，钻着那条门缝就是一个浪头打过来，泼得来人一头一脸的信息素。他是没事，权当被喷了一头空气清新剂，送他回来的Ⅲ倒是作为alpha本能地应激了，馥香弥漫开来，包裹住从门缝中逸出的丝缕海潮，炉火熄灭海水。IV咋舌，alpha之间的互斥简直就是香水大战。  


Ⅲ把行李往地上一放，意味深长地瞥过来，揶揄道：那我就先走了，不打扰哥哥啦。他一笑眼睛就弯起来，左边脸颊上有个酒窝，甜得IV硬是把否认三连给噎了回去。  


噫，弟弟学坏了。IV在门口送别Ⅲ，痛心不已。肯定是V乘他不在，三天两头跑天城家给带的。  


“有人”这个说法过于欲盖弥彰了。凌牙考上大学后就被妹妹踢出去自立门户了，拿IV的腺体想都知道要倒霉的是自己。IV作了个深呼吸，重新打开门，踏进一地碎浪。  


和凌牙相处很简单。别太提巴利安波塞冬的事，别把他当小孩，别拿对粉丝那套来对他，别明目张胆忤逆他，别顺着他让他觉得自己被迁就，别说璃绪坏话，别和他独处却一直夸璃绪，别太粘他，别跑太远，比如去参加个国际比赛然后快两个月失去联系半夜才做贼似地摸进门。  


当然，真犯了这些戒也不会怎么样，IV事不关己似地想，凌牙挺大度的，什么都经历过以后更是稳重了不少。如果凌牙能看到IV此刻的想法的话，他一定会尖锐地指出，这就是把他当小孩子看待的证据。  


等不及眼睛适应黑暗，IV顺利地摸到了廊灯开关。摆设没变，算个好兆头，凌牙还没把他的东西丢出去，事情就简单不少。海潮从卧室虚掩着的门涌入客厅，他还没决定“醒来发现旁边躺着两个月没见的男朋友”是不是个好主意，刚打算避重就轻地去洗个澡，就站住了。  


操。他硬了。  


IV颇有些自暴自弃地环视了一圈客厅。这他妈的，他几乎有些咬牙切齿地试图向某个不知名的人物解释，能不能甩锅给Omega的天性，你看，信息素之类的。多半是不能，那个不知名人物冷静地摇摇头，你根本没有发情期，和他连标记都没有，还是说你现在只要去海边都会硬？承认吧，你两个月没和他做了，你有点，嗯，饥渴。  


最后这个词从脑子里蹦出来的时候他终于受不了自己的脑子了，迈开步准备给自己找点事做，随便什么都好，这个点还把凌牙拖起来搞一发，那自己明天真的得直接拖着行李去见托隆了。至于自己解决，两个月没见的男朋友就隔了道墙还要自渎，听起来也过于悲惨了，他还是要给自己留点底线和尊严的。  


他走向沙发，捡起地上的外套。凌牙不愧是有妹妹的人，独居了两个月，个人卫生还是没得挑的好。外套口袋里逃出两个纸团。不不不，别搞这种烂俗的展开。他展开了放在灯下，是两张海洋馆的票。  


搞什么，这家伙太可爱了吧，IV仰天长叹，他现在真是硬得发疼了。  


烂俗展开避无可避，他拍开卧室的地灯开关，踏过焦糖色的碎浪，坐上了床沿，就算是在自己家里，放任信息素到这个地步也多少有些没品，手探入被中，果然，凌牙的易感期到了，不过稍微撩拨便已挺立。  


皮肤仍带着凌晨寒意，中和易感燥热再合适不过，无辜的睡途旅人翻过身，胯贴着入侵者手臂轻轻蹭动。拿对方易感期当借口也并未增添几分高明，那上下两排齿印过于富有决定性，情感依赖只能充作生理需求的安慰剂，但此刻他仍忍不住为凌牙的坦率反应而感到些许自满；手指挑开薄被，青年偏白的肤色融于夜色，仿佛奶糖丢进咖啡，他手法熟练地撸过根部，探向囊袋，却忍不住心猿意马地盯着凌牙的脸看。地灯昏黄的光够不到床头，目光在黑暗中描摹一个了然于心的轮廓，可逐渐清晰的是那少年人的模样。  


他来心园那年凌牙几岁来着？还在读初中，眼梢眉角带着少年雌雄莫辨的漂亮，和璃绪走在一起，人群都给切开的锋利。那是14岁吗？那么，今年就……5年快6年了，他和他。  


6年。他被这数字震慑住了，指甲不甚温柔地划过铃口，梦中人闷哼一声，他忙安抚性地俯下身，将之含入，口腔温暖湿润，本就半勃的柱身硬得彻底。6年，他在心里重复，这么久，简直就像一辈子过去了；也许他们该分个手，意识到某段关系在生命中如此长足让他莫名心慌。  


吞吐有些勉强，舌尖划过马眼，渗出的前液味道腥涩，呛得他停下了动作，吐出那前端，改舔过茎身与精囊，欲望离开嘴唇时仍被唾液的丝线挽留，发出不满足般的水声叹息；这部分他不太常做，暗自庆幸没有给凌牙嘲他生涩技巧的机会，空出的手探向自己下身——总不至于慈善做得忘了解决起因，他完全没思考这“慈善”在对方眼里是个什么样子。  


在自己快达到的时候他将那欲望含到最深，小心地避开牙齿磕碰，吞咽肌反射性排斥异物，反吸得更紧，阴茎在口中颤动，他想退出去，后脑却被按住，猝不及防，只能照单全收，被放开时咳得厉害，精液腥味压在舌根，散不去。  


床头台灯被拧开，光线刺眼，凌牙居高临下地睨着他，面无表情，看不出心中有何想法。  


说起来，这家伙有起床气来着。IV摸摸鼻子，后知后觉地产生了玩脱的预感，他边往后缩，边口不择言地为自己辩解：听说男人的梦想就是早上能被口醒。  


早上？凌牙看了眼钟，凌晨三点半？  


欲拒还迎之类的情趣游戏在掠食者的床上是行不通的，天旋地转之间背砸在了绵软的枕头上，时差洗澡等等借口全被甩出房外，进入的瞬间IV脚背绷直，来之不易的高潮在开始时降临，他除了抓紧身上人的肩膀战栗着接纳别无选择。  


本已适应至忽略的信息素浪潮来势汹汹，他被抛上浪尖再重重摔落，暴风雨在海水卷起狂涛，太多了，太深了，双腿被拉开到了极致，腰是满张的弓，只有船长一人的小舟该如何抵御风浪，明天遇难者将在爱人的床上被发现，肺泡浸满海水，表情定格在狂喜与惊惧之间。  


拇指掐过褐色乳尖，凌牙摆腰的幅度足用凶狠形容，几乎是整根地退出再撞入。后穴被撑得满盈，射过一次的阴茎再次勃起，淫靡水声代替涛声充斥房间。落在锁骨的啃咬是附带利息，顶弄逐渐向着一处集中，生殖腔的入口就藏在那软肉隙口之后，IV张惶地扯了把凌牙头发——  


他想说这毫无意义，可是你如何能将快感以意义界定，无果的性爱本身就是胜利，Alpha蛮横地撞开那狭窄未发育的腔口，强迫它接受不应出现在此的性器，手指撬入因这侵犯而禁闭的牙关，翻搅唇舌拽出喘息与呻吟，还不忘在耳边亲昵地恶质地唤他托马斯。这是凌牙的小小报复——现在我进入的是那羊羔般纯洁的十四岁的你啊。  


而这报复也确实效果卓绝，三个字甫一出口便是电火焦雷，劈得IV瞳孔紧缩呼吸加重，蜷缩起脚趾啜泣出声，小舟终于葬身大海，穴肉绞紧，船长携着风暴一同前往那至高处，霎时风停雨止，被重力掼入海底的前一秒，他们在延伸到了无限的时间中安享云上晴空。  


暴风骤雨过去，台灯调到最低档，亮度适合耳语，IV抬起手捧住凌牙的脸，少年的刺人锐利终于淡去，青年沉稳锋芒取而代之。唉。他凑近了一边仔细端详一边唉声叹气。我真是太喜欢你了。喜欢过头了，跟个普通omega似的闻到你味道就不行。这可如何是好，这不符合科学规律啊。完了，这辈子套牢了，没救了。  


凌牙懒洋洋地趴在他胸口，随他在那里长吁短叹，对这难得的坦白受用无比。然而越往后听味道越不对，他打开了IV的手拧着眉喝问：你又想不开什么？  


别想开，想不开挺好的。IV按着凌牙眉间，一点点把褶皱抹开。想开就没了，结束了；想不开我们还能去海洋馆，你不买了票吗？明天——他看了眼床头的时钟——今天有空？  


凌牙猛地支起身子，他皮薄，红晕在白皙的脸颊上藏不住，只好去戳IV的腰窝泄愤。你票哪翻出来的？算了我不想知道，都过期了。他又趴回去，在IV的肩头添上一圈牙印。  


外头开始下雨了。长夜将明未明，雨点成线，淅淅沥沥，乌云灰布般罩着夜空，把心园的霓虹遮成了憧憧孤影，一呼一吸间俱是海潮咸涩，恍然间似在与世隔绝的孤岛。IV 盯着橘黄色的地灯灯光漾开在地板上，不禁疑心是否海水漫进了房间，得把我那些人偶收起来，他模糊地想，会泡坏的——啊，它拍上床单了——蜂蜜味的海水——他困了。  


困极了。明天——今天，有那么多的事情要做，要去见父亲和兄长，要忙下个日程，要读这两个月来的粉丝信；双人床在海上颠簸，几个小时后他就得靠岸起床，雨下得太不干脆，叫人心烦——对，就从把雨给停了开始，先把雨停了，再去找经纪人，托隆和V可以等，但又要一天见不到凌牙了，该怎么和他说——想想——或许可以和他一起——他的课——  


拥抱太温暖，IV什么也想不出。他睡着了。

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来ID那篇就是想好了不会有车的，结果写完突然get到了永远14岁的生殖腔这种不得了的黄色废料，觉得这车不开不行了。所以总的来说，是生活先动的手，逼我这个沙雕文写手写黄。然后这篇写一半也是没写下去，因为实在突破沙雕下限了，520没东西发了，从我所有梗里找一个最不缺德的，就是它了……  
> 【从原作时点就开始交往的话那凌牙大学的时候就要七年之痒了】算出来这个的时候我真的很震惊。【IV：我没有我不是，我那时候也没成年，是凌牙先心理成年的，是他搞我。】


	3. IF：Invisible Disability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·IF：米歇尔留在了浴室内，IV顺利发育成O，时间点大约是璃绪昏迷后  
> ·PWP

**_我曾见过爱欲——在肮脏积垢的浴室地板上，圣洁地摊开四肢，望着我，眼中只有我，渴求着抚慰，却并非渴求我。_ **

**_那一刻我意识到：只有占有彼此，我们才是完整的；爱欲才是完整的。_ **

IV看着他——他的弟弟，脸颊仍带着稚气的圆润，下巴柔软浑圆，碧绿眼珠，鬆发发卷扫过雪白的脖颈。漂亮男孩，若生在古希腊，准会有人为了他而流血，IV散漫无章地想到，可真像拉斐尔画笔下的小天使，穿着桃红西服，哈，这世上还真有少年人能把桃红穿得得体，还该死地衬他那对绿眼——阴茎碾过敏感点，他被顶得断了思路，一声哽咽漏出紧咬的双唇，腰如弓弦张满，后穴颤抖着绞紧——

Ⅲ停下动作，俯身拨开他面颊上汗湿的碎发，绿眼睛关切地望过来，那句托马斯哥哥已在唇畔。别，IV偏头躲开那双嫣红饱满的唇瓣，双腿缠住少年柔韧的腰身，别停下来，继续。他没说后半句，但确信他们兄弟彼此心知肚明：别让这场媾和显得过于温存。

于是Ⅲ沉默地直起身，整根退了出来——那Alpha的性器比起拉斐尔就更像出自米开朗基罗之手了——，再狠狠肏了进去，直捅进甬道最深处。快感从尾椎噼里啪啦地一路电过去，IV弓起身子，腿弯被捉住，架在肩头上，西服肩膀处的装饰刮过膝盖内侧又麻又痒，他想蹬开却只是被抓得更紧，拉开到了极致，和腰构成一个崎岖角度来。

他死死抓住Ⅲ的肩膀，指甲隔着衣服掐进肉去，听到对方闷声呼痛也未松手，却梗着脖颈远离依靠，向上提着一口气，以摆脱紧追不舍的热潮；久未踏足的阁楼所散发出的霉味已经闻不出了，温暖而又甜蜜，柑橘味渗透进壁炉火焰，馥香夹杂着水果清香包裹住他的全身，几乎将他融化。只是几乎而已。即使是在Omega来势汹汹的发情热中，背德感仍敲击着他的脊梁。IV咬着舌尖，他要自己清醒地经受这一切。

白葱般修长的手指撬开了他的牙关，指甲乖巧地贴着肉剪平，此刻在他的口腔中狡猾地搅动，捉着舌头，强迫性与之贴合舞蹈，转身离去时带起晶亮唾液与淡朱血色。他的目光不由自主地追随着那丝缕红色，直至它消失在那仅意大利天才能画出的鲜红舌尖上。

感受到兄长目光中的质疑，Ⅲ坦然地笑了，凑近到IV的耳边低语：放心好了，不会和托马斯哥哥接吻的，毕竟是约定好的。

IV别过头去，竭力从甜腻的喘息中拼凑出语句：你还答应过……哈……不在这时候叫哥哥的……啊……

那是因为托马斯哥哥没有遵守发情期不会乱跑的约定在先啊。Ⅲ眨着眼睛偏了偏头，一派无辜，手却熟练地解开了IV的上衣，濡湿的食指在身上撩起一串摄氏36度的火焰。特地跑到阁楼上，是在躲着我吗？指甲轻划过早已挺立的深褐乳尖，犬齿撒娇般地厮磨着耳垂：可是明明和我做的话就能轻松又舒服地解决了。

仿若偷按邻居门铃的孩童，手指猛地掐紧乳头，捻玩着拉长，绿眼睛的天使满意地听到身下人啜泣着惊喘出声。嘘，告解之时毋需谎言，谨将此身交托欲望。

热潮还是追上了他——IV落入其中，无力挣脱，松开了紧抓着肩膀的手，手背盖住眼睑，以期遮住不断滚落的生理性泪水；敏感点渴求征服，他随着操弄摆动起腰肢，后穴潮湿如沼，吸着兄弟的性器不断深入。

遮着眼睛的手被强硬地拉开，腰被扶起，滚烫的身体将贴近的西服也染上桃红热度。IV呜咽着挥开捉着他腕的手，他意乱情未迷，恍惚中向着那汪碧翠探过身去，Ⅲ配合地凑近，缱绻气息中一个吻蓄势待发——

——透过身下阁楼的地板，传来了脚步声。

他浑身僵硬，褐色皮肤泛着情色的深红，唯有左胸一小块连着心脏坠入冰窟，由于不知所措而动弹不得，只觉得那埋在体内的器物变得格外炙热，轻微挪动都会激起全身颤抖。

细碎的足音落在木质地板上，绕着房间，向着他们的正下方靠近。

Ⅲ下巴搁在他的肩头，语气仿佛讨论下午茶茶会的出席人员般轻快：那是托隆吧。因为克里斯的话……他用鼻子蹭蹭IV的肩窝，在锁骨处轻咬一口。克里斯的话，能闻得出来吧。他轻笑，像个讨要夸奖的聪明孩子。

IV攀住他的背，攥紧西服的布料不敢妄动，Ⅲ却再次退了出去，俯下身含住IV勃起的性器，那地方还是在这场性事中第一次得到照顾，前段瞬时渗出了腺液来，Ⅲ舌头一卷，不以为意地吞了下去，他吞吐的动作迟疑而笨拙，只是勉力以深度代替技巧。

然而仅仅如此，对于IV而言，也是过于刺激了，他抓着Ⅲ的头发开口欲斥，呼吸扫过柔嫩的大腿内侧，琴弓落错指法全无，语言变调成了一声低喘，射在了弟弟的口中。

脚步声停顿在了正下方，随即远去直至消失。

仿佛被丝线牵引般抬起手，IV用手掌按压着眼眶，伤口粗糙的触感和雪花状的白点驱散视网膜上的残留影象，那是他对自己竟有一瞬迷失在性爱快感中的惩罚，想想自己的罪孽吧，而今又添一桩足以圣彼得晃动钥匙的兄弟相奸。他期待忏悔，然而听到的是破碎的笑声从口中滑落，啷当摔在阁楼的地板上，灰尘四起。

Ⅲ用力握住他的手腕，那么紧，那么疼，却僵在原处，不知是想让他把手拿开还是遮牢，松开的时候IV确信会留淤青了，但他无法确定在这场性事中，会留下印记的疼痛算好还是不好，也无暇去思考了——Ⅲ抱起他的腰翻过来，姿势变成了跪伏，阴茎狠狠贯穿进仍未满足的后穴，他本已疲软的性器再度半抬了头。

每一下都肏进更深处，拔出时肉穴挽留般吸着肉刃，淫靡水声充溢在这一方空间。阁楼太高，氧气稀缺，IV半撑起身子仰头索取一线生机，但热情迎合的腰身让逃离成为纯粹谎言，Ⅲ扣住他的胯，柔情安慰不合时宜得宛如羞辱：没关系——少年清朗的声线蒙上情欲薄纱——无论托马斯哥哥做什么，我都会陪在身旁的。

湿润的鼻息喷洒在脑后，柔软的双唇摩挲着后颈，生殖腔口被粗暴地顶开。快感和恐惧冲刷过全身，IV连脚趾都绷紧了，不管不顾地向后挥手想推开来犯者。

迥异于下半身的蛮横，Ⅲ温柔地握住了那只表达着拒绝的手，大拇指揽过虎口，其余四指扣入指缝中去，十指交缠，仿佛是在安抚恋人。

IV简直快歇斯底里地大笑出声来了——连握手都是一场微型侵犯，来自他的兄弟，他一刻也不曾分离的弟弟的侵犯。

若让Ⅲ窥见这一想法，他大抵会惊讶地问：难道和托马斯哥哥之间不是向来如此的吗？在被送进孤儿院的时候，在哥哥经历分化热潮的时候，不都是如此十指相扣的吗？

是的，那个时候，他跌跌撞撞地跑进去，生平初次全然地违抗了兄长的意志，在那受难人的身边跪下，握住了那双汗湿痉挛的手，为自己尚无法感同身受的难耐焦渴，替他挥洒不值当的泪水。那个时刻——那个他永世不忘的时刻——此后愈思考，他愈确信无疑：这场信者唯一的礼拜中，你是为我而来的，我一人的弥赛亚。

阴茎在成结前一刻退出，生殖腔内壁发出无谓空叹，除去最早一股射入甬道，小腹领受了其余无处可去的精液；利齿虚张声势地刺破皮肤，仅仅是留下了个浅谈的临时标记。IV战栗着被推向了高潮，小股精液洒落，腰身软倒在了地上，他脱离了情热，立即陷入了另一场昏睡的疲劳之中。

你若非为我而来，为何独在那一天选择了走进浴室而非教堂，为何让我在你的眼中发现自己的身影，又为何被情热支配却神情悲悯哀恸如岩间圣母，将我作贝尔尼尼的圣特雷莎钉穿在情欲的海洋？Ⅲ近乎着迷地用目光抚过兄长沉睡的侧脸，手指探进后穴，抠弄出残留其中的白浊。纯洁如何引诱纯洁，如何一无所知地将苹果的汁液挤进我干渴的喉咙——可难道无知不是罪孽深重的纯洁吗？他牵起兄长的手，一如曾经兄长牵着他行走在荒芜世间——我的家人，我的哥哥，天父在世界成型的第七天将你带来了呀！

那无处可去的吻终于还是落下了，落在了IV的掌心之中，以一种毫无欲情的天真姿态，粉色头发的天使将福音送给了他身处地狱的兄长：

晚安，托马斯哥哥。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ⅲ，我心中的大屌美少女，数字家最攻的存在【】但其实仔细想想，打开糟糕开关的应该是我不是他【】叫托马斯哥哥不叫IV是故意的  
> 唉太苦了，比写pwp苦的是写冷cp的pwp，写得还烂  
> 虽然看上去苦兮兮的，其实只要开口说想和IV交往的话，IV马上就会答应的，离HE非常的近。交往后牵着手出街也没关系，因为长得不像，IV还会被误认成是AO关系里的A，碰到认识的人的话会很大方地承认，大方到对方怀疑骨科很正常。  
> 每次做都在标记边缘反复横跳，被托隆克里斯撞破以后训了IV一顿【IV：我超无辜？！】  
> 被撞破当然是因为数字家三兄弟全裸地在家里吐了便当。克里斯：气氛一时有些尴尬和gay.jpg  
> 至于现在都不告白是不是觉得沉浸在背德感里的哥哥比较好吃就不知道了【我知道我应该是ry】这个Ⅲ的黑度并没有超过动画，很爽朗，大概。只是依赖度有点过高。  
> 最后谢看到这里的朋友不杀之恩……

**Author's Note:**

> 以下暴言注意：
> 
> 没错，我，搞了一个abo，然后让IV在里面性冷谈和未分化相方互说骚话【你他妈】，这波操作我自己都觉得蛇皮
> 
> 我流凌牙比起鲨鱼更加大猫猫惹
> 
> 中间那段第一人称看起来有点病其实是IV在吃味【毕竟突然跳出来五个和男朋友几百年交情的野男人。凌牙死IV手上两次就是一次成为不良一次成为纳修啦，第三次是DT死亡【住口】
> 
> 一般abo世界观都要16开始分化，那样的话zexal这种初中生卡司没有搞头，就提前到了14岁。
> 
> 因为腺体被切了大部分，所以生殖腔也没有发育完全，不会有发情的困扰，也生不出孩子，在孤儿院的时候拜托修女瞒了性别，和ab吃住在一起也没有影响。能闻到别人信息素的味道但是闻不出性别，性欲还是有的，但是IV，杀人【未遂】放火，是个好男孩，不搞未成年未分化凌牙，不过凌牙心理成年生理分化以后立刻搞了他。
> 
> 标题本来想皮个寡人有疾或者 disabled bitch,但那样的话就就是突入抹布IV线了【我靠可想搞了】
> 
> 如果分化期米歇尔没留在门外的话会突入骨科支线，IV的兄弟关系我能写一篇小论文这里就不废话了
> 
> 凌牙成年后就定期给IV后脖子咬牙印了
> 
> 弟组第一次看到变小的托隆时：金发！麻花辫！银河眼！你是克里斯和快斗的崽！
> 
> 托隆：滚，是你爹
> 
> 克里斯：我和快斗都是A靴靴
> 
> 托马斯：但是你们是科学家【被五哥暴揍】
> 
> 原来的剧情是IV分化后两个月就被领出孤儿院了，他自毁的行为毫无意义，这样过分的设定，也更符合一点动画时间线【大概】，但是想着IV月还是对他好一点，以及和米歇尔在医务室吃橘子这段掉档结果写了两次，就保留了橘子段。
> 
> 因为自己没有感觉，对后脖子相关的sex harassment和暗示非常无自觉，凌牙终于受不了了：你到底有没有点逼数？！IV：没有，是O


End file.
